The present invention relates to a vessel provided with a handle and having a medium cpacity. A "medium capacity" as termed in this specification means about two to five liters. Although a vessel designed to contain this much can be held by both hands even when it is filled to capacity, it would be difficult to hold it by a single hand and take out the contents therefrom if it were not for a handle.
In order to facilitate the discharge of contents in general and the discharge of a liquid in particular, it is already common to provide a handle on the side wall of a vessel having a medium capacity. In most of the conventional cases, however, handles are formed integrally with the bodies of vessels. This causes inconvenience especially when a plurality of such vessels are to be accommodated in a carton which is partitioned into a plurality of compartments, because much space has to be occupied by each vessel and the vessels have to be arranged in such a manner that all the handles are directed in the same direction.
Many of the vessels having a medium capacity and designed to contain beer are provided with upper and lower casings with which bottles or jars are covered. The work of assembling a vessel of this type begins with fitting a bottle or jar in the lower casing. Then the bottle or jar is filled with beer and thereafter covered with the upper casing. In case of a vessel of this type, therefore, it is difficult to form a handle integrally with the body of the vessel. As a matter of course, the handle must be mounted on the vessel only when the latter has been filled with beer.
The present invention is not only highly effective for mounting a handle on a vessel of the above-described type, i.e., on a vessel provided with upper and lower casings, but also applicable to an ordinary medium-capacity vessel which is not provided with upper and lower casings. The body of the vessel in accordance with the present invention is integrally provided with upper and lower mounts which serve to attach a handle to the vessel. Although a vessel to which a handle is attached by means of a mount or mounts is already known, the vessel in accordance with the present invention has a distinctive feature that a handle can be easily attached thereto and occupies little space when attached and allowed to cling to the surface of the body of the vessel. In order to put the handle to use, one has only to pick it out.